


Whispers in the Dark

by CapturedTheSavioursHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedTheSavioursHeart/pseuds/CapturedTheSavioursHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request from flyingbluebirds. An OQ Co-Stars AU. Regina and Robin are actors. Regina’s past means she doesn’t trust people anymore. Robin isn’t ready for love. Both need this job to work. What happens then when their characters develop a friendship which turns into love. Awkward kisses, and avoiding gazes. How long can they convince themselves that they are just portraying the characters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Again I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters mentioned. I have used aspects of Lana and Sean’s careers in Regina and Robins, this is a) due to the fact that they are amazing and until OUAT underated actors and b) because I am too lazy to actually come up with full original careers. Other references to Lana and Sean may be made this SHOULD NOT indicate any kind of romantic relationship between them. They are both happily married with families. 
> 
> Right I know you probably just want to read the story so here you go!

Regina Mills was what some might call a diva. She was well aware of the Evil Queen monicker people used behind her back. The name had served her well, it was amazing what people would do or not do out of fear. Of course she wasn’t overly fond of it, she had just reached a reluctant acceptance. It was a mask that she could use to hide behind when things became too tough. She did wish though that people would take the time to see the real her, Regina Mills, the person with a huge soul that just wanted to be loved, truly loved. Regina Mills just wanted to belong. Yes she just liked things to be a certain way. She was a meticulous actor. Always researching every aspect of their character from the way they walked to their facial expressions, to their tone of voice. It helped, at least she believed, too add depth and credibility to what were often extremely complex characters. So yes she may get a bit snappy if she hadn’t had coffee but she worked long days and often sleepless nights. She woke up with a fierce determination and also trembling nerves. Today marked a new set, a new cast, a new show, a new beginning. 

Regina had been on a few shows before, playing everything from a swinger in the seventies - to a newly qualified cop - to a trauma nurse. Trina had taught her how to let loose, how to be fun but also how to be confident in her own body. The show had only lasted a season, ratings were not as good as expected. She had met Leopold on the show- Swingtown, or rather her overbearing mother had set her up. He had been one of the senior writers. They worked at opposite ends of the production. They had had a complicated relationship to say the least, one based on power rather than love. Still it was all over now and she wasn’t going to let him ruin her life anymore. Playing Officer Janet Grafton was the first time she felt she really used and manipulated her own experience, growing up in Brooklyn meant she had experience with Law Enforcement, not all of the stories good on either side. Playing an officer made her realise how hard it was to constantly to control the streets, the emotional damage you had to look at every single day. It made you appreciate your life and everyone in it. It was also on NYPD Blue that she had met Emma Swan, a fellow lost soul. They had resented each other at first, there were sarcastic quips, fantastic one liners and near constant eye rolling. If you asked them why they had hated each other, neither could really answer, maybe it was because their stories were eerily similar, a tale of love, loss abandonment and abuse. The night of the one (and only) season finale they had hit a dingy bar, they weren’t really ones for the official wrap party where all the big wigs praised them on a show that hadn’t lined their pockets enough, and hit the tequila. It had given them the courage to spill their hearts out to each other, and after the initial panic of waking up in the same hotel room, hazy memories of Emma insisting to sleep on the floor and a stinging headache and subsided they had put their differences aside and stuck together ever since. The last show she had been on she had played a trauma doctor- Dr Eva Zambrano, the show was fast paced, and something totally new to her. The medical terms were sometimes a bit of a tongue twister but she loved playing someone so caring even at the most difficult of times. She also loved that Eva was playing someone of an ethnic minority, representation was important to her. It wasn’t just that Eva was a specialist female doctor or that she was Latina, of Cuban decent, not it was that the character was so much more than her ethnicity or gender. Eva was an independent, caring and loyal person who happened to be Latina. Again that series had only lasted a series, it couldn’t quite compare to the likes of House or Grey’s Anatomy. Eva had made Regina strong, stronger than she ever knew she could be. She had made a decision after playing Eva that was not easy but one she had to make, for her to have any chance of being happy again, to provide a proper life for Henry, her adopted son. 

So she was about to do the first run through of Whispers in the Dark (This is a wip title!!). A show about the complexities of life, of love, of finding a family when you thought you had been abandoned. Finding a home you never knew you were missing. It was about the battles that everyone faces both externally but perhaps more importantly the internal battles that both tear you down and make tomorrow’s version that bit stronger, Regina had read the script and been captivated, she had scarcely believed that this had been written, the characters were so human. She did not know whether the pilot would be picked up, whether it would go past a season but it was a risk she had to take. Her agent, the overly optimistic Mary Margaret Blanchard- whose hope speeches were equally amusing and annoying, had been shocked at the lack of resistance.Anyone would have thought that the Evil Queen had crashed her wedding and declared revenge if you saw the expression on her face. Well, at least that was what crossed Regina's mind. Sometimes she had no idea where her thoughts came from, she knew that wasn’t the most traditional story of Snow White but since she heard that fairytale for the first time she always thought there had to be more to it than a poison apple, a sleeping curse, some dwarves and a kiss." 

Robin may have played the cheeky chappy on set a few times but in reality he was, sweet and genuine and extremley humble. He learned that you had to appreciate everything you were given because you never knew when it would be taken away. "He was a dedicated actor and put a lot of thought into what he was going to play, but he knew that every member of crew worked just as long as he did and would not see a token of the appreciation, if and once the show aired. Robin didn't really like being on the centre of attention. So, instead of seeking for fame he tried to spotlight those who worked their asses of for the production but whose names were only know to a few fans. He tried to be a gentleman all the time."

Robin had made his acting debut aged 8, in all honesty he couldn’t remember much about the role other than the sheer size of the set and being nervous and overwhelmed. His next major role, one of a school kid, at Grange Hill, was one of the ones he was more embarrassed about. Mainly because no one look good in an oversized blazer on your first day of school. As a teenager he had appeared on the Popular British soap- East Enders, he had found the role of Aidan Brosnan interesting, acting out the seamingly headonistic lifestyle of a young adolescent whilst also dealing with the affects of this. It had been hard to film the scenes where his character had been riddled with depression following being disowned by his family but as a young man he came to appreciate the life he had. His exposure in the US had come later in Eve, a show following a young rapper who dreamed, and does make it big. His Character Donovan Brinks had been a friend of eve’s and a manager of a club with the dreams of owning his own club. Which are also realised. It had been a fun role to play, although he hadn’t really appreciated how hard it was to run a club much less own one. The show had also been a success, and although it didn’t win was nominated for 7 awards. Songs for Amy had been a favourite project of his, it combined his love of music (and the fleeting pop career didn’t count) and acting. It was to all extent and purposes a cliched musical romance where the struggling musician has a strained relationship and pours his heart into his songs. Which is true but it was a role that required to him to strip bare, no not literally, and allowed him to fully explore his character. It was on playin O’Malley that he had realised that he needed a break. That his relationship with Marian was not what it had been, that he’d been missing out on quality time with Roland. 

Whispers in the Dark was his first role after a couple of years hiatus, the concept of the show intrigued him- looking at the intricies of the character and dynamics, it was so refreshing. It seemed like the writers were writing people and not characters, and yes for Robin there was an important difference. Characters, are somewhat two dimensional, they have all the qualities but there is no real depth. If they are written as people they are instantly more likeable, more relatable even if they are a more complex or villainous. Whispers in the Dark was enthralling, it wasn’t your typical crime show. It was less about the crimes, that gradually got more outrageous and unbelievable as the show went on, it was a show about the people who worked in the station. It was about how the horrendous crimes they had to deal with affected their lives, their relationships. It was about the idea of a hero complex, about self belief. The show started where many crime shows ended. The scenes after the criminal was caught. It dealt with the emotional effects of the cases rather than the political side. It was a brave concept but one that needed to be produced. "It was a show that would either be a massive success or a huge failure. Robin knew that this could be his chance to get back in the business but he knew just as well that playing in a show that turned into a total flop was not the ideal way of a comeback. It could easily ring in the end of his career. Whispers in the Dark definitely was a risk, but it was a risk worth taking. He just hoped he wouldn't regret this decision in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My heart was a little broken but I will love Outlaw Queen forever. Enjoy the second chapter- I think Regina and Robin need to meet don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and views so far.

So this is the actual first day on set. She hated the first day on a new set. It was like the first day of school, no one knew where to go or what to say. Everybody just shuffled around, trying to appear a little less, and a little more confident than they actually were. You felt sick because of nerves but knew you had to eat something otherwise your stomach would make those weird rumbling noises. She had at least found the cafeteria, which was in reality another warehouse, and had a cup of watery coffee with a distinct taste of styrofoam. Somebody would organise a starbucks trip later, it was one of the necessities of a working days for an actor. A dangerous amount of coffee. 

She found a quiet and secluded corner and recalled the conversations she’d had with her son, he was after all the main reason that she was doing this. She wanted him to be proud of her, she wanted to be able to provide for him. At the same time she knew that this job could change his life, his mum would be more recognised. She didn’t want him to hear false rumours about her at school. 

He had come down that morning and enveloped her in a big hug “Mom I know you’re nervous, especially after that everything that happened with Leopold and Dad, but I believe in you. You have gone through so much and here you are putting your own fears and insecurities aside so you can give me my best chance. You haven’t failed me, mom, You can never do that, so go and just try and maybe enjoy it a little bit. Please.” 

Regina couldn’t help the tears from falling, Henry always had so much faith in her, he must have the heart of the truest believer. “Thank you Henry, I will try and at least make one friend. I just can’t get hurt again.”

“That’s all I ask mom, and I know you are terrified of opening your heart but not everyone is going to hurt you”

Emma had come then to take Henry to school, Regina had wanted to get to the set early on the first day, they were always a nightmare to navigate. “Hey Reggie” she said offering a warm smile. “Hey Kid” ruffling Henry’s hair affectionately. “You all ready for school”  
“Yes mom i just need to get my bag” henry replied teasingly, already going to grab his bag. Taking the opportunity Emma turned to Regina “Look both of us would much prefer a couple of shots rather than hope speeches or unicorn stickers. I know you, you are overthinking everything, you are an amazing actress, you just need to believe in yourself. You can do this. You are sexy, intelligent, and talented. Go and make all the others jealous. Oh and don’t worry about Henry he is safe with me.”

Henry came bounding the down stairs, kissing his mother on the cheek before following Emma down the path. 

She watched him go, that sad melancholy feeling in her heart, she would not see him for another two days, not with her schedule

OQOQOQ

Robin liked working he really did, he just didn’t like leaving for work. True it was no one’s favourite part of the day. It wasn’t really work that was putting him off, although the first day was always nerve wracking, it was leaving his son Roland. For the past couple of years he’d involved staying out of the spotlight, enjoying precious moments with his son. 

He had made breakfast, of pancakes, which for once weren’t burnt for his little lion man, determined to enjoy the few minutes he would have before a 10 hour day. Roland rubbed his sleepy eyes and took his seat and the breakfast bar  
“Pancakes for my knight “  
“Thank you papa”  
Robin smiled as the little boy started to attack his pancakes with the fork. "Your welcome m'boy." After a few silent seconds Roland interrupted his fight with his breakfast.  
"Is Killy coming over today," his mouth full. Robin chuckled at the nickname for his best friend. "Yes you're going to Killy's for a sleepover remember whilst papa's at work"

 

Roland demolished his breakfast, in the way only a young child can, almost inhaling it.  
Killian arrived just as Roland was brushing his teeth, giving the two friends time for a chat.  
“Must be bloody nerve wracking, going onto a new set, especially after the break you’ve had.”  
“Aren’t friends supposed to say something encouraging, mate” Robin replied mockingly  
“Aye but y’know me, not one to beat around the bush. I never said you weren’t going to do well. I know you though you brood and think things. Just go in there and show them what you’ve got. Plus I hear your co-star is hardly a strain on the eyes”  
Robin rolled his eyes, “I don’t brood, and whilst yes, Regina may be attractive she has also recently gone through a messy divorce and is known as the Evil Queen. I doubt she will talk to me outside the scenes. There is more to acting you know than who you work with anyway”  
“Woah calm down, you know I was half joking right, just trying to lighten the mood. I apologise if you took it as offence, you know me I’m always a gentleman”  
“I know,and I’m sorry, it’s just i don’t want to screw this up. I want this to work,I want Roland to be able to grow up and watch it and be proud of his papa. “  
“Roland will always be proud of you, speak of the little devil”  
Sure enough Roland had now emerged from the bathroom, “Bye papa, I know you will do really well today, can we watch The Lion King when you are back home”  
Robin couldn’t help but laugh, he was forever grateful for his son, “Thank you Rollie, and yes I think we can manage that. Be good for Killy won’t you”  
“Yay and I’m always good papa, it’s Killy that is silly”  
Both adults jaws dropped “You little snitch, kid, I always behave.” Roland simply gave him a big toothy grin, “Bye mate and Good Luck”  
“Thank you”

OQOQOQ

He arrived on set early, he liked to know where his trailer and the refreshments were because gaps between takes and scenes could vary greatly, especially on the first day, when no one really knew each other. The set was one of many on the complex, but he found his way to the main stages and trailer pretty easily. The cafeteria was slightly more difficult to find,he was happy to finally find it and discover it relatively quiet. He spoke to a few members of crew, asked them about how set up was going along, before grabbing a cup of over stewed coffee. 

That’s when he saw her, his new co-star, Regina Mills, he debated whether going over was a good idea or not, and although not entirely convinced it was he made his way over to her. He would rather speak to her before they had to do a scene together anyway. 

As he neared he realised, she truly was beautiful, her raven hair flowed just below her shoulders. Her eyes were captivating, no he didn’t just think that, but she had lived through much in her life and loved despite it, that much he could tell. 

“Hello M’lady”

Regina turned to face the man, she presumed from the voice, that had so rudely interrupted her. “Hello, is there any particular reason why you decided to bother me”

“My apologies your majesty I seem to have bothered you, that was not my intention. I merely thought you looked alone and it might be nice if I introduced myself properly before our first scene together, Robin of Locksley ma’am”

“Well at least your manners are improving, I am sat alone because I want to be alone. Regina Mills, pleasure to meet you I suppose. Now if you don’t mind I would like to enjoy this awful cup of coffee on my own”

“The pleasure is mine Regina. Oh and I know what it’s like to want some of your own space. That is why I also know the difference to wanting to be alone and hiding away from people because you are lonely. We are both actors, we know it’s easier when we like our co-stars, so I thought I’d try and be nice, to get to know you, to discount all the rumours about you being an Evil Queen. Turns out they’re right you block people out because you don’t think anyone can be your friend. Well people won’t like you if you are rude to them” He was angry, really angry. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper like that, but she hadn’t even tried. She had written him off, shut him out without giving him a chance. He was tired of trying to help people, trying to be friends when all he got was shot down. 

Regina was stunned. Stunned because Robin Of Locksley had the audacity to shout at her. Stunned at the fact that he knew her so well, after only 30 seconds. “Robin I’m sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just well... I'm not really a people person. Sometimes I just don't know what I am saying."

“No Regina listen I’m sorry, I did not mean to snap like that. I was just taking my own insecurities on you and that was wrong of me. Whilst some of those things may be true, I am sure it is with good reason, I should not have judged you without getting to know you. How about I go and find us some proper coffee and we can maybe try this again.”

“Robin, one thing I will tell you is that I never turn down free coffee, no matter what irritating company I will have to endure. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a little forced so sorry about that. Regina and Robin have a trailer and a house. They're just filming the pilot at the moment so haven't relocated their families yet. 
> 
> Note on updates: I am going to try and update this story every 2 weeks for the moment- I hope this is only the case for the next couple of chapters whilst I finish writing it. Real Life can get busy and I work/volunteer at multiple places. Thank you for your patience and support. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought!
> 
> Next time: Regina and Robin have a coffee date :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starbucks date and first scene together (as their characters)
> 
> And the theme tune for the show is the middle section of the musical masterpiece that is Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen (from Mama I killed a man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all apologies for the delay. Real life continues to be really busy and looks set to continue that way for the rest of the week/weekend. Next week looks a little clearer so I will hopefully have a little more time to write and edit. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have supported this story so far. You’re awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer. I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. All rights belong to ABC and A&E. 
> 
> Also a reminder that Regina and Robin are not supposed to mimick Lana or Sean, any references made to their careers are accidental. Both Lana and Sean are amazing actors with happy families of their own.

Regina hadn’t actually expected him to go and buy her a Starbucks, so when fifteen moments later Robin Locksley returned a smug grin on his face and coffee in hand she was once again shocked. Regina Mills, no matter how much she hated her reputation as the Evil Queen, liked the privacy it created for herself. She was most certainly not going to let this sickeningly sweet gentleman win, whatever battle they were playing. 

“Congratulations, you brought coffee. Would you like a gold star?” she teased  
“A simple thank you would suffice” he replied. 

Damn him he was just like Mary Margaret, eternally happy and optimistic no matter how much of a bitch she was. She offered him a begrudged thank you before sipping on her coffee, a smile ghosting her lips. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised when he got her coffee order, a large Americano, right. After all he had made an insight to her deepest fears, not that she’d let him know that, and seemingly understood her after a mere half an hour. Everything about him surprised her, his constant kindness, his sass that almost rivalled her own, and his smile. The way she could feel herself relaxing around him. It was the very fact that she could feel herself relaxing that terrified Regina; she couldn’t feel comfortable around someone. Not yet, it was too soon. She had to rely on herself and not anyone else. She was not getting hurt again. Robin seemed genuine, full of honour and a real gentleman. She just couldn’t take the chance that she was wrong about him. She had to distance herself from him. She had to be alone, that was the only way she could survive. Keeping her distance should be easy. It wasn’t like he was the only person who had dared to approach her, the stupid fool, he also happened to be her co-star. 

OQOQOQ

Robin had noticed Regina drifting into deep thought, this time he decided not to interrupt. She had made it quite clear earlier that she did not want to talk, and he had to respect that. He didn’t really know why he had gone and got Starbucks, other than the need for proper coffee. He was an addict like most other actors. Regina interested him. She was an enigma that he wanted to crack. She came across as, well as a bit of a bitch. He didn’t believe that was the true her though, even though she tried to portray that image. Sarcastic, yes. Someone who could switch moods near instantaneously, definitely. There were moments though, when she thought he wasn’t looking, where she seemed like a nerdy actress, trying to make a living out of something she was passionate about. 

He wanted to get to know her. It could just be the lack of adult interaction he had had recently. Killian didn’t count he was a child most of the time, but he wanted to talk to her. God listening to himself it sounded like that he had some kind of feelings for her. It wasn’t like that. Robin was perfectly content with himself and Roland. He wanted a friend. He wanted to be her friend. 

He noticed her expression change from one of happiness; yes coffee could do that to a person to one of sadness and reflection

“Regina are you alright” concern lacing his voice. He knew she would happily brush him off if she didn’t want to talk. 

Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, he didn’t comment knowing she didn’t like to be seen as vulnerable. She soon regained her composure; he knew he wasn’t going to like what came next. 

“Robin I can’t do this” 

God this woman was a pain in the ass sometimes “Can’t do what, Regina” He was angry now “This isn’t a date. Or me asking for one. Hell we’ve only known each other all of an hour and a half. I have apologised when I realised I had overstepped my mark. I haven’t asked about your life because it’s that- your life. It’s your story that you can tell to whomever you wish, whenever you wish. I tried to give you a chance. I thought maybe we could be friends or at least civil co-stars. Clearly you don’t want that. You want to live in your own little world and be a bitch. Fine. Sooner or later though you are going to have to realise that there is more people in the world that you Regina.” He couldn’t look at her. He was angry and upset. He needed time to calm down. 

If he had looked he would have seen her close to tears once again. Anger overriding all over emotions.   
“Robin, don’t you dare walk away from me. Not after acting like a child: shouting and screaming when someone says something you didn’t want to hear. I never said it was anything to do with you. I know it’s me. It’s all me. You are right I am a bitch. A bitch that only thinks of herself. That’s why I can’t do this. I can’t deal with the real world. I can’t deal with other people because I can’t control what other people do. I need to have control in my life and the only way I can do that is to shut myself from the world. So yes there are more people in this world than me. Just like there is more people than you. Oh and Robin it’ll take a lot more than a coffee from Starbucks to date me, not that I would ever even consider that”

Well now he felt like a bastard. A complete and utter bastard. Shit. This was a total and utter balls up. He was thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed. Naturally he did the mature and sensible thing and went to hide in his trailer. 

Regina was monumentally pissed off. She had thought Robin was different. The anger and upset she had expected, she would have been able to accept that. She had expected him to at least let her explain herself. No he had just let anger control over him. Regina was just glad that it was still early and that not many people were around. 

OQOQ

Robin was dreading this, filming their first scene. It was always somewhat awkward filming with a new co-star, both unused to each other’s affectations. The characters still evolving in their own minds. This was going to be even worse though, after the stunt he pulled earlier. The best he could hope for was a good and civil first run through. He already wanted this to be over so he could enjoy a glass of whiskey and a good night’s sleep

Regina had tried and failed to think of a way to delay their scene. She had been nervous about the first scene, it was the first time her character, Lucia would truly come to life. She had no idea how the dynamics she had imagined would work when acting alongside other actors. She was grateful that, at least it was a team scene, so it shouldn’t be as awkward. Regina was just going to be professional and look forward to the glass, or two, of wine after the scene. Today was a short day for the actors, allowing the crew to set up and any of the final adjustments to be made. She arrived at the stage door and took a deep breath, composing herself. 

He had arrived on the stage early, and spent some time getting to know the crew, a good rapport was needed if they were going to be with you every day for fourteen hours a day, for 6 months. 

He was already here; well at least he was punctual. The set director kindly told her where all the objects, that would be added later, would go. This scene was set in a conference style room, so had the basic furnishings. It made it easier to visualise for the first scene.

Before either of them was really ready it was time to shoot the scene. 

The scene centred on an introductory meeting of a new team, an amalgamation of various other departments, merged after recent cuts. 

Lucia was the head of the unit. Previously working in the witness protection scheme she was quick to make decisions, a good judge of character. She was also good at finding the true motivations behind a crime, useful for when you have multiple suspects and a complicated case. Robin’s character Flynn was clever and tenacious, if a bit quick to jump to conclusions. Behind the impulsive nature though he was a kind hearted man. As such he and Lucia would make a good duo. Mallory- a former detective was unforgiving and frank, never one to mince her words. David was a local Sherriff, whose charming nature had caught even the most hardened con artists unaware. Belle and Gold were to be the ‘couple of the show’- Belle was intelligent, if a little ignored by the rest of the team, Gold was enigmatic and eccentric. He also had a penchant for deals. 

The set director motioned for them to start.  
Robin or rather Patrick opened the ‘door’ to the conference room “So I heard we are working together”  
“Really, because I heard I was your boss” Lucia replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
“Well this is going to be fun” Mal snickered, as she walked in the room”  
“Yes I think it will, as long as well all work together. This team is newly formed; we don’t need to give the District commissioner any reason to disband it.” David said.  
Lucia rolled her eyes “Seriously Charming, who is the boss here? No one asked for a motivational speech. This team won’t get disbanded, because I won’t let it, understand”  
“Yes Ma’am” he actually saluted idiot. 

Shit she had forgotten her next line. Her mind was totally blank. 

Robin could see she was panicking, he decided to step in. Hoping she wouldn’t mind too much. “No one likes a kiss ass David” 

Of course it would be him that helped her. She didn’t need rescuing; she wasn’t a damsel in distress.

She nodded her appreciation, figuring that could work both as Regina and Lucia and continued with her lines;  
“No they don’t but believe me you also don’t want to be my enemy. This job isn’t easy, it isn’t supposed to be. We will deal with difficult cases, some will make us cry, some will make us question humanity, and some will just make no sense to us. Some will be exhausting. Some will emotionally drain us. None of your mothers raised a quitter though so we will get through them and we will solve them. If things get too tough, or a case hits to close to home though, you tell me. That’s not quitting, that’s being brave enough to admit you are vulnerable. An admirable quality to have. We need to trust each other. At all times. Are we clear?”  
“Aye Aye Captain” Patrick chuckled  
“Do you always act like a child” Lucia questioned  
“No Ma’am”   
“Well why you insist on acting like that in front of me”  
“Don’t know ma’am just thought I’d lighten the mood for a minute” Patrick had the decency to look embarrassed.   
“Well at least I know I won’t have to find room in the budget for a clown at any fundraisers seem like we have one right here” Lucia joked.   
“I would rather not”  
“Oh we agree on something then. Fabulous.”  
“Now are we all clear on the seriousness of our jobs”  
Faces that had been amused by the spectacle turned into solemn nods.   
“Good, well we start bright and early tomorrow.” 

The set director called “CUT”. They ran through the scenes, cameras at different angles, different inflections here and there before the scene were finished. It would be edited later on but for now it was complete. It actually wasn’t too awkward and the crew and cast seemed pleased. 

Regina still couldn’t wait to get into her pyjamas and have a glass of wine though. 

Robin had been hoping to catch her at the end of the shoot but it appeared she had already gone. Sighing to himself he made his way back to his trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave me feedback and whether you would like to see more.


End file.
